In many electronic circuits, a signal from a first circuit may be applied to a second circuit, wherein the applied signal exceeds a safe or otherwise optimal range of the second. Such a signal is referred to herein as an “overrange” signal. One way to protect a second circuit against such overrange signals is to deploy a diode-based clamp that operates to limit the voltage applied to the second circuit. Diode-based clamp solutions suffer certain deficiencies, including that they may be inaccurate, as the threshold voltage of a diode is known to shift with temperature. Additionally, diode-based clamps require high speed voltage references to set and maintain an accurate value. Moreover, while diode-based clamps function acceptably once they are forward biased, they suffer leakage leading up to their turn-on that can significantly impact distortion for signal paths that may require high dynamic range performance. Still further, effective clamping requires the use of relatively large diodes that add non-linear capacitances to the signal path, thereby degrading the linearity of the system.